guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Monument armor/Female
new images and handwitten template Uploaded new images which I think are way better than the old bleached out ones. Had to hand-copy the template code because the skirt is really wide from the back, and I didn't want the character to look tiny on the other images to make them all consistent. This is the same as Necromancer Elite Cultist armor/Female. Hope y'all like it. RoseOfKali 08:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay, now we have serviceable images for this armor!-- Giga†ħŕášħ 08:44, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just wait 'til I get to Dwarven... Those are so bad it almost makes me wanna cry. >_< But I gotta buy me a bone dragon first. RoseOfKali 09:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Color Is it just me, or is this armor somehow..."not black"? When I look at myself in the inventory, it looks fine, base color is black etc. just like it looks on wiki. But in the actual game, no matter where I am or what the lighting is like, my armor appears much more brown-colored. It makes me sad because it doesn't come cheap, and I thought the dye preview/wiki images never lied. :C I will upload a screenshot once that feature of Wiki is working again. >.> (T/ ) 04:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I think this armor accepts dye colors slightly off from what you would expect, it's kind of weird. I would have just dyed it silver, what a waste of black dye on some trim... I also switched to FireFox until they fix the IE issues, uploading works fine in it. RoseOfKali 06:13, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, black+white is the rest of my armor set (Fanatic), and it seemed to be the closest match in the dye preview. (I think it does very slightly affect the color of other areas, too) I get the correct colors in dye preview, inventory, and also on character selection screen...everywhere else, the black of one set and of the other differ noticeably. I thought about just changing for the rest of Monument Armor, but don't like the other pieces. Oh well... at least it costs less than FoW armor, which I need just the leggings piece for my Warrior, because nothing else will match with Ancient Boots' base black without being a skirt. >.> (T/ ) 06:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, well, aren't you a mixer? But anyway, Fanatic armor has very peculiar dye scheme that is not very common between other armors, so I can imagine it being pretty tough to match that one. Monument is closer to the Elite Cultist set in coloration. If you'd like to see those two sets mixed in any way, I can arrange that for you. :) RoseOfKali 07:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer to spend my time hunting for the perfect armor set rather than boring things like elite skills :] Hmm. Elite Cultist's does look strangely similar, so perhaps I will change my normal Cultist's pieces to that. (5 Black and 5 White dyes wasted :O) I dunno, though, because I really liked the "glow" effect. Eg Image:Dunames Dark Witch.jpg. Can't get that with Elite Cultist's / Monument. (T/ ) 19:07, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I personally think they mixed up the Elite and Standard there... Fanatic's just looks so much better than the Elite Custist, and I don't see why you'd want to mix much of anything into it. What piece are you mixing? RoseOfKali 19:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well...if I cannot get the Monument armor to match color, then I figure that I need to make the Cultist pieces match, hence switching to Elite Cultist. It has a different feel to it since it has less "rivets"/"stripes" and more "embroidered" design. So I guess I will do Monument boots and legs, and Elite Cultist torso and gloves. (Monument torso has ugly collar thing, and the gloves look silly) Black+White dye for all pieces, because that's the color I like, even if it is barely noticeable. :> ::::::The good thing is that I never have to worry about scar patterns, since for my Necro they are all basically invisible anyway. That has saved me a lot of money over time. Same for Monk. Hair is underrated. :) (T/ ) 19:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::You should give silver a try. ;) Also try some other mixes. Green+purple or blue+yellow or brown often give interesting results. I spend like half an hour mixing dyes whenever I get new armor, to see what I like best. :P Also, don't forget about gray, I've used it in mixes before. You might be able to cook up something that matches the current color of your other pieces. RoseOfKali 19:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I still don't have the storage space necessary to maintain sets of dye, unfortunately...I know that some armor sets just can't be made to match, no matter what mix you use, and I think this would be one such case, if only because dyeing the Fanatic's affects its base color significantly. If it was just a shift of one tone lighter or darker, that would be much less a problem (eg. matching Elementalist Flameforged to Ascalon takes one extra gray dye somewhere). ::::::::I've been thinking, if I only had Monument boots that would be less noticeable, and matching colors wouldn't be as important. And it would save me some money from having to craft more leet armors. Still need more black/white dye though...sigh. (T/ ) 19:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I make storage sacrifices to keep a set of dye... I just gotta have it. :P (And 2 mules dedicated fully to Rose's armor sets...) RoseOfKali 01:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) See, that's what I mean. Even though the desert has an orange light, it looks about the same in Isle of the Nameless. What I see on the inventory image is the same as for the dye preview and the character login. (T/ ) 07:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that there exists a single place in Tyria with perfectly neutral lighting like that in the inventory or dye preview, and I think some armors "reflect" various colors of light differently, which is the case you ran into. I don't think there's anything you can do other than trying to use more complex dye mixes and varying your inputs for the different armor types. I did that with my mesmer with green, green/silver, gray, and green/gray mixes when I mixed Istani Mask, Kurzick legs, Rogue boots, E Rogue shirt, and Luxon gloves. Looks interesting with a jade sword and a Rose focus. :) RoseOfKali 20:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wah. :( Well thanks anyway, at least it isn't another issue with my graphics card. >.> (T/ ) 23:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Clipping My female Necro has the same hairstyle as the Necro in the picture of the regular Ascalon armor. I'm thinking of getting this Monument armor for my Necro, but I'm afraid the hair will have clipping issues with the collar. Can anyone confirm if this is true or not? Tnx! ---- Tyrial 15:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I would say yes, but I will test this hairstyle for you at the makeover guy, I have this tunic. RoseOfKali 16:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, if you're talking about the Canthan hairstyle with the parted bangs, the black bow, and three "tails," then yes it does (after checking like 6 different characters before I found the one who had this set muled ^_^). But only the 3 metal tips stick through a little, and they are close in color to the tunic, so they are not very noticeable. The middle one has the whole metal tip showing with the silver part and the first darker stripe on it, and the two side spikes barely come out. RoseOfKali 17:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Guess it's OK then :) Thanks for the info! ---- Tyrial 21:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC)